Unbreakable
by lunev
Summary: This love is unbreakable. When all it is over, our love still remains. KrisTao fanfiction! Yaoi;oneshoot;rnr please? thanks


**Unbreakable**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Pairing : KrisTao_**

 ** _Warning : Boys Love, fluff abal yha_**

 ** _Inspired by : Westlife – Unbreakable (disarankan sambil denger lagunya pas baca)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Ge,_ kau masih menyimpan boneka yang waktu kita beli untuk exo's showtime?"

Kris mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iphone miliknya. Hal ini membuat Tao menghembuskan nafas kasar. Belakangan dia memang merasa jika Kris seakan menjauh darinya. Apa Tao sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan ya? Sampai Kris tidak mau banyak bicara lagi padanya.

" _Ge,_ " Tao menghampiri Kris lalu menggenggam tangan _leader-_ nya tersebut. Sukses membuat Kris akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap Tao.

Dan demi Tuhan, Kris dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan dalam tatapan Tao. Dengan begitu, Kris membalas genggaman Tao lalu tersenyum tipis.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Kris pelan.

"Belakangan kita seakan sangat jauh. Kenapa? Apa Tao membuat kesalahan? Atau _gege_ merasa risih ada Tao disini?" suara Tao semakin lama semakin mengecil, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kris.

Kris mengecup sekilas bibir Tao, kemudian memeluk maknae grup sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Iya iya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih kalau kalian lebih memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Tangan Kris mengelus perlahan punggung Tao.

Tao sendiri memilih untuk menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Kris. Menghirup dalam-dalam aura maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kris. Tao ingin menangis, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersikap kekanakan. Lebih baik jika dia diam dan mendengarkan semua ucapan Kris, mungkin lelaki bermarga Wu itu sedang ada masalah.

Namun nyatanya, Kris tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Tao. Mereka hanya tetap berpelukan seperti ini, membuat beberapa member yang melewati ruangan mereka sempat keheranan.

"Hey Tao," Kris akhirnya buka suara.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku keluar?"

Sontak, Tao mendorong tubuh Kris yang menyebabkan tubuh keduanya terpisah. Tao melempar tatapan horornya pada Kris. Apa maksudnya coba mengatakan hal semacam ini? Apa Kris berniat meninggalkan Tao sendirian? Ini kode untuk mereka berpisah, begitu?

"Apa maksudnya? Kau mau kita putus, begitu?" tanya Tao setengah berteriak. Hey, siapa yang tidak emosi jika sudah menyangkut hal sensitif semacam ini?

Kris menghela nafas lalu menarik Tao mendekat lagi kearahnya, "Dengar _peach,_ aku mencintaimu. Kita saling mencintai dan selamanya akan begitu, benar? Aku kan hanya bertanya, bukan memintamu untuk berpisah denganku."

Ada sedikit kelegaan di dasar hati Tao. Ia langsung menghambur kembali dalam pelukan Kris, kali ini membiarkan dirinya terisak dibahu tegap Kris. Dia cengeng, Tao sangat mengakui itu. Tidak masalah, semua orang berhak untuk mengekspresikan kesedihan mereka dalam cara yang berbeda-beda. _Man crying is very normal,_ begitu.

" _Kajima,_ jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisik Tao disela isak tangisnya.

Kris mengangguk, tidak peduli apakah Tao melihat anggukannya atau tidak, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu _baobei_. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

 _Shared the laughter, shared the tears_

 _We both know, we'll go on from here_

.

.

.

Kris sedikit menjauh dari area _photoshoot_ bersama member yang lain. Ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Membaca nama orang yang menghubunginya dilayar, kemudian mengangkat telpon tersebut dengan tenang.

"Halo, ma," sapa Kris.

" _Yifan, kapan kau akan kembali ke Kanada?"_

Kris terdiam beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan Tao, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang sangat tenang, "Secepatnya."

" _Jangan terlalu lama, oke? Lebih cepat lebih baik, kau tahu?"_ suara ibunya terdengar seakan mendesaknya.

Kris mengangguk walau ia tahu ibunya takkan melihat semua anggukannya, "Aku mengerti _mom_."

" _Baiklah sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mama."

Pip

Sambungan terputus.

Kris menatap Tao yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Baekhyun. Hal ini membuat Kris mau tidak mau tersenyum miris. Dia memikirkan apa yang akan Tao katakan jika tahu Kris akan meninggalkannya. Kris takut senyum itu akan menghilang dan tidak akan pernah Tao perlihatkan lagi. Oh ayolah, jangan membuat Kris mengurungkan niatannya lagi.

Ketika Tao mulai menghampirinya, Kris memasukkan ponselnya kembali lalu tersenyum. Tao tampak manis dengan senyumannya itu, sungguh. Kris memuja semua yang Tao lakukan dan tampilkan, dan Kris akan berusaha mulai dari saat ini untuk melupakan semua itu. Melepaskan semua obsesinya terhadap sosok dihadapannya kini.

"Ada apa, _ge?_ "

Kris hanya menggeleng lalu merangkul Tao. Mereka masih tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan _skinship_ berlebihan didepan umum. "Tidak ada, ayo kita kembali."

Keduanya beriringan menuju tempat pemotretan kembali. Kris merasa ada denyutan di hatinya ketika mengucapkan semua kalimat tadi. Seakan-akan dia akan dengan mudah meninggalkan Tao dan melupakan semua yang pernah mereka lalui.

Tapi, Kris juga tidak bisa menceritakan pada Tao mengenai keputusannya.

Kris tidak siap melihat kekasih manisnya itu menangis. Sangat tidak siap.

.

.

 _Cause together, we are strong_

 _In my arms, that's where you belong_

* * *

Semuanya memang tidak mudah untuk Kris lakukan. Kau pikir meninggalkan orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamamu itu mudah? Namun, Kris tidak punya pilihan dan sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk merubah semua rencananya.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kris sudah membawa beberapa barang keperluannya pergi termasuk paspor dan keluar dari gedung agensi. Dia tidak peduli apakah nanti akan ada _fans_ yang menyadari. Kris hanya ingin secepatnya pergi, sebelum Tao menyadari kepergiannya. Karena selain takut Tao menahannya, Kris juga tidak ingin melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Tao tercintanya.

Sebenarnya Kris belum memutus kontrak dengan agensi dan membuat perjanjian apapun dengan CEO, tapi Kris tidak peduli. Ia bisa mengurus semua itu nanti.

Dan, pada hari itu seorang Wu Yifan benar-benar meninggalkan Korea, serta grup yang telah membesarkan namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita menyebar dengan cepat mengenai kepergian Kris. _Korean netizen_ mulai membicarakan serta memberikan komentar-komentar pedas mereka tentang Kris. Agensi tetap diam dan tidak memberikan respon ataupun konfirmasi apa-apa.

Tao yang membaca mengenai berita pagi itu terkejut setengah mati. Ia langsung mencari Kris diseluruh sekitar dorm, namun ia tidak menemukan lelaki itu. Dia menanyai seluruh member dan jawaban mereka semua sama, 'Kris sudah pergi.'

Kris sudah pergi.

Kris pergi. Meninggalkan Tao.

Kris membiarkan Tao sendirian.

Tangis Tao pecah saat itu juga. Ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Mengabaikan semua teriakan teman-temannya yang meminta ia untuk membuka pintu. Tao tidak peduli lagi, dia merasa sakit hati sekali saat ini.

Bukankah Kris sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Tao? Tapi, kenapa seperti ini? Sekarang Tao tidak memiliki siapapun lagi untuk ia percayai. Tao tidak punya seseorang untuk bersandar lagi.

Tao merasa seakan kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Kehilangan setengah jiwa yang artinya Tao rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi dia hidup saat ini.

Kris sudah meninggalkannya, mengingkari janji mereka berdua untuk terus bersama. Untuk apa lagi sekarang Tao berada disini?

Air mata Tao tidak mau berhenti menetes, bahkan sampai seharian itu.

Biarkan saja, asal Tao dapat menenangkan hatinya sampai ia bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Yah, kalau memang dia bisa menerimanya.

.

.

 _Swept away on a wave of emotions, over caught in the eye of the storm_

 _And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine_

* * *

Retak. Itu satu-satunya yang menggambarkan hubungan Kris dan Tao. Kris mengganti nomor ponselnya, bahkan meng- _unfollow_ semua member di instagram. Mereka benar-benar berpisah, benar-benar sudah saling menjauh. Semua sudah berakhir, dan Tao rasa dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan ataupun mempedulikan Kris.

Tao tidak perlu mempedulikan seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak balik mempedulikannya.

Dunia memang tidak adil, itu memang benar adanya.

Tao mengirimkan sebuah postingan di instagram yang menggambarkan bagaimana bencinya ia terhadap Kris. Bahkan sampai mengatakan kata-kata seperti pengkhianat. Memang begitu kan kenyataannya?

Media kembali gempar dan banyak kontroversi yang terjadi. Tidak jarang para penggemar Kris kembali men- _judge_ Tao karena tidak terima dengan semua kata-katanya.

Tao tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini setelah kepergian Kris. Mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana sakit hatinya Tao. Mereka tidak mengerti, dan tidak akan pernah mengerti.

.

.

.

Sementara Kris? Ia membaca postingan tersebut dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu Tao pasti tertekan dan mengalami banyak kesedihan setelah dia memutuskan untuk hengkang. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kris tidak mungkin kembali ke Korea begitu saja dan menemui Tao ataupun member lain.

Cih, bertemu member lain? Mungkin mereka tidak akan sudi lagi bertemu Kris.

Suho saja sudah mengatakannya pengkhianat disebuah acara musik, begitu juga postingan Tao. Mana ada member yang mau bertemu lagi dengannya? Kris hanya tersenyum miris.

Semua sudah terjadi, untuk apa juga disesali?

Kris takkan membuat kesalahan fatal dua kali, maka dari itu ia mengajukan gugatan dan memilih untuk merintis karirnya sendiri tanpa EXO. Kris berjanji akan lebih memperhatikan penggemar serta akan bekerja keras untuk semua tawaran pekerjaan.

Ya, Kris akan berusaha untuk tetap kuat tanpa kesebelas teman seperjuangannya.

.

.

 _This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

 _And each time I look in your eyes, I know why_

* * *

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Kris, member China lain yaitu Luhan juga memutuskan untuk hengkang. Ini membuat para penggemar EXO kembali merasa mendapat tamparan keras. Tidak hanya penggemar, namun juga para member.

Tao malam itu hanya menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Kepalanya berdenyut karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal berat. Dia sudah kehilangan dua orang gege-nya, selanjutnya siapa lagi? Atau sekalian saja Tao juga hengkang? Lagipula, ayahnya sudah sempat meminta Tao untuk keluar.

Setelah dipikir lebih matang, akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk membeli tiket ke China dan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin ia akan membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu dengan keduanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan vakum, akhirnya Tao kembali dengan konser serta album solonya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk benar-benar keluar dan memutus kontrak dengan agensi. Ada banyak produser yang menginginkan Tao dan ia pikir ini saatnya untuk memulai sebuah karir baru serta waktu yang tepat untuk melupakan Kris.

Katakan Tao egois, tapi dia memang tidak bisa terus menerus berada di grup tersebut. Selain karena ia akan terus teringat Kris, Tao juga tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya yang sangat ingin Tao berkarir di negaranya sendiri. Lagipula, jika Tao di China dia bisa bertemu orang tua-nya dengan mudah.

Tao sejujurnya sangat sakit hati dengan komentar penggemar yang mengatakan jika dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Kris dan Luhan. Mereka mengatakan Tao telah menampar wajahnya sendiri. Hah, setidaknya masih banyak penggemarnya yang mendukung. Tao akan menganggap semua _haters_ sebagai angin lalu saja. Begitu lebih baik.

Eh, tunggu

Tao membuka akun instagram Kris dan melihat postingan terbarunya. Tao membaca _caption_ postingan tersebut, _Galaxy will always be here_.

Apa maksudnya?

Sejenak Tao merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Apa ini ditujukan untuk Tao? Apa Kris masih mengingat serta mengikuti semua berita tentang Tao?

Kris

Kris

Kris

Bahkan saat sosok tersebut tidak disini, Tao tetap merasakan kehadiran Kris disisinya. Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan buat Tao berharap terlalu jauh lagi. Tao hanya tidak ingin kembali merasakan sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya.

Bisakah ia hidup tenang tanpa bayang-bayang Kris dihidupnya?

.

.

 _This love is untouchable, I feel that my heart just can't deny_

 _Each time you whisper my name oh baby_

 _I know why_

* * *

"Kris?"

Tao membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat Kris di _backstage_ konsernya. Kris yang melihat Tao hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu. _How's life?_ "

Tao mendengus dan menegak sebotol air mineral di atas meja rias, "Mau apa kau kesini? Reuni? Mengatakan kalau kita masih bersama kepada para penggemar?"

"Ide yang bagus juga."

Tao mendelik, "Tidak waras."

"Kita perlu bicara, _peach_. Besok di Beijing's hotel tidak buruk juga, iyakan?"

Mendengar itu Tao merasa seakan ia sedang ditampar keras. Untuk apa lagi Kris meminta bertemu dengannya? Apa lelaki ini masih belum puas membuat Tao merasa sakit?

"Bicara soal apa lagi? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Tao malas. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil lalu mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran akibat menari diatas panggung tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Akan kukacaukan segala urusan pekerjaanmu kalau kau tidak datang besok. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berlama-lama," ucap Kris kemudian memakai kembali topi serta maskernya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Kris berhenti dan kembali berbalik. Kris mengecup kilat bibir Tao, " _Wo ai ni_."

Tubuh Tao menegang untuk sesaat karena ciuman singkat tersebut. Ia merasa matanya hendak memanas lagi, dan Tao hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Mengusap air matanya yang sedikit menetes di sudut matanya.

" _Wo ye ai ni, idiot_."

.

.

 _This love is unbreakable, through fire and flame_

 _When all it is over, our love still remains_

* * *

[Beijing's Hotel, waktu setempat]

...

Tao menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Menatap pintu kamar hotel dihadapannya dengan ragu. Haruskah ia masuk? Atau kembali dan pulang saja?

Berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk menekan bel di pintu. Setelah pintu dibuka, Tao akhirnya melihat Kris di dalam kamar tersebut. Tao merasakan saraf-sarafnya seakan ikut berhenti bekerja. Tatapan tajam Kris seakan mengunci tatapan Tao erat-erat.

"Kris, oh atau kupanggil Yifan saja?" Tao tersenyum miring.

" _Gege_ kurasa lebih baik," balas Kris tenang.

Sial karena Tao bertambah gugup akibat ucapan lelaki dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya terasa ingin memanas, tapi Tao berusaha menahan. Dia masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, oke.

"Untuk apa kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Tao cepat.

Kris mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Tidak ingin duduk dulu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Kau tahu itu."

Jawaban Tao membuat Kris terkekeh pelan, kemudian melangkah perlahan menghampiri Tao. Kris berdiri tepat di hadapan Tao, menatap wajah sempurna Tao yang memang takkan pernah berubah dari kata sempurna. Mahakarya Tuhan yang paling indah.

Merasa terlalu diperhatikan, Tao akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk. Jujur saja, dia memang tidak pernah sanggup untuk memperhatikan mata Kris terlalu lama. Dia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tersebut.

Tidak disangka, Kris mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Tao lalu mengelus surai hitam pemuda panda itu. Tao merasakan matanya memanas lagi, dan dia kini tidak sanggup untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

"Hiks,"

Kris yang mendengar isakan Tao tersentak. Dia berhenti dan menurunkan tangannya, "Kenapa? Maafkan atas kelancanganku."

"Hiks hiks," isakan Tao justru semakin kencang.

Kris sungguh tidak mengerti. Ingin sekali ia langsung menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, Kris sadar jika sekarang ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk Tao. Meski mereka tidak pernah mengatakan putus, tetap saja saat ini mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Bodoh! Babo!" Tao mendongak, menatap Kris dengan kedua mata yang sudah memerah.

Kemudian ia langsung memeluk Kris dengan erat, membiarkan air matanya membasahi pakaian yang digunakan Kris. Tao memeluk pinggang Kris seakan tidak akan pernah melonggarkannya lagi. Tao ingin menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya pada Kris selama ini.

Kris yang melihat ini langsung membalas pelukan Tao, mengelus rambut Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan menangis sayang… jangan menangis."

"Bodoh. _Gege_ bodoh!" ucap Tao dalam pelukan Kris.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Kris merasa seakan dadanya dihantam batu besar saat ini.

"Kenapa _gege_ gak bilang mau pergi waktu itu, hah? Semudah itukah ninggalin aku disana?" Tao bertanya dengan suara serak.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kris menghela nafas, " _Gege_ tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada kalian. Juga tidak siap melihat kesedihanmu _peach_. Karena _gege_ sayang kalian, maka dari itu _gege_ gak sanggup buat ngucapin selamat tinggal."

"Hiks, tapi aku khawatir _gege_ gak akan balik buat Tao. Kenapa _gege_ pergi, sih? Kita kan bisa pergi bareng."

Tangis Tao mulai mereda, namun pelukannya tidak melonggar sedikit pun. Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao, "Maaf."

Kris dapat merasakan jika Tao mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Mungkin itu artinya, Tao mau menerima semua kata-kata maaf dari Kris. Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau sudah mengirimkan sosok ini untuk Kris.

" _Gege?_ " Tao mendongak kali ini.

"Hm?"

Tao tersenyum.

" _Wo ai ni._ "

" _Wo ye ai ni, love_."

.

.

.

 _This love is unbreakable_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Gak ngerti lagi, pas denger lagu Unbreakable tuh langsung kepikiran kt trus jadi mewek T-T gakuat wehhh, maafin kalo kurang nge-feel ya kawan-kawan T-T btw ini pernah dijadiin catatan dan dikirim di akun facebook pribadi saya hehe_

 _Review please? Thank youu_

 _LunA_


End file.
